Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
It is a flight distance that is an important item to evaluate a golf club.
A golf club that aims for increasing a flight distance is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-201911 discloses a wood club in which the mass ratio of a head occupied in the total mass of the golf club is 73% or more and 81% or less.
Moreover, a golf club that considers the stability of swings is proposed. Japanese Patent No. 3735208 discloses a golf club in which a moment of inertia (g·m2) about a grip end is 200 or greater and 300 or less and the period (sec) of flexural vibrations is 0.2650 or greater and 0.340 or less.